


Northern Stars

by Birdgirl90



Series: Alaskan Booty Call [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Solimiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunsets are beautiful here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laughing Jackal (allie_quinn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie_quinn/gifts).



> My friend Laughing_Jackal told me to try writing a SoliMiller piece, so I did. And this is the result. :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Birdie

_The universe can be an unforgiving place._

     That’s what Master Miller always says when David whines to him about this or that. David tries not to whine too much, not to complain, not to think of all the hard injustices of life. After all, he knows how much his platinum master’s been through. It makes him shudder at night, gentle heart that Foxhound could never break him of aching quietly.  
     Even if all Miller uses him for is a quick lay.  
     Even if all Miller needs is a warm body beside him.  
     David can’t stop caring. He doesn’t want to.

After all, _the universe can be an unforgiving place._

     But something’s different about tonight. There’s a gentle touch to Miller’s normally rough thrusting, a softer edge to his voice as he moans and speaks into David’s ear. Maybe it’s all the pot and vicodin, maybe it’s the extra whiskey, the bottle broken on the driveway. But whatever it is, David feels the shift.  
     He doesn’t fight it.  
     He also doesn’t let his heart give into it more than it already has.

Because his heart knows, _the universe can be an unforgiving place._

     When they finish, Miller dresses as quickly as he always does, metallic fingers searching for those ever present pills. David watches with a sigh as his master finds the white chalk he’s looking for, pops another in his mouth, offers one to David who just shakes his blurring head and prickling heart. Miller shrugs, walks out of the room.  
     David stretches, tries not to feel the hollowness that fills him every time, the void of craving desire and love while being crushed at once. But he knows he’ll never stop this cycle. He knows he can’t leave this handsome bitter man, despite how much his head tells his heart to stop bleeding for god’s sake.  
     When he hears Miller call for him, voice tinged with something unrecognizable, David knows he’ll go.  
     He knows he’ll always go.

Goddamnit, _the universe can be an unforgiving place._

     He steps out the door where Miller’s on the back porch. He motions for David to come closer, points to the sky, the colors dancing in pinks and golds, the darkness settling behind them.  
     “The sunsets are beautiful here,” Miller nearly whispers, and this isn’t Master Miller, this is Kazuhira before he changed his name, before his life nearly crushed his soul and broke his mind. David hears the echoes, and David knows the echoes.  
     “Yeah,” he agrees as a huskie barks from a kennel. “They really are something else.”  
      Kaz shrugs, gives a sigh. It feels to David as if the soul of the universe is held in that sound, the exhale and fall of his master’s breath.

They both know, _the universe can be an unforgiving place._

     “You know, kid,” Kaz begins, not looking at David, and David suspects not really looking at the sun sinking further before them, “sometimes I am fucking glad the stupid universe doesn’t care one way or another about me. Because I have really fucked up. Not once, but continually. And the universe doesn’t fucking care.”  
     David looks at him, really looks at him, at the lines worn on his pale face, the silver streaks nearly filling his blond hair, the years of sorrow and pain carried in him like precious gemstones that never really got polished enough to shine.  
     “Fucking up is okay, you know.”  
     The words fall quietly from David’s lips, bubbling from a spring inside himself. Kaz looks at him, face incredulous, eyes bloodshot.  
     “What?”  
     David clears his throat. “I said,” he says, voice stronger, “fucking up is okay. Because to fuck up you have to at least try, which is better than doing nothing.”  
     Something flickers across Kaz’s aging face and he turns back to the now darkened sky. Splotches of stars begin dotting the deep velvet night, and David lets out his own sigh, watching his breath in the cold Alaskan air. He makes a wish to all the stars, each his own prayer, a piece of his slowly breaking soul.  
     An arm wraps around him, warm and strong, pulling him closer. David looks over and sure enough, Kaz has him drawn into his side as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, another unusual and soft moment from this man who lashes out at everyone and everything. David takes a risk, lays his head on the shoulder beside him, his heart thrumming as Kaz lays his own head to the side.  
     “You know, kid,” he starts again, voice without the bitter edge that will inevitably return in the morning…

_Maybe the universe isn’t such an unforgiving place after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~Birdie


End file.
